fanmade_works_v2fandomcom-20200214-history
A Dream Worth Keeping (Anne Marie and David version)
A DREAM WORTH KEEPING Performed by: Lana Beeson (Anne Marie) Later in the afternoon, Anne Marie and David had put on their swimwear. And now, they were standing on top of a tall rock near the waterfall cave. Anne Marie was wearing a white two-piece swimsuit. David was wearing navy blue swimming trunks with yellow stripes on both sides. David was the first to grab a rope and swung in the entrance to the cave as he shouted, "Tally ho!" And he plopped in the water. Anne Marie giggled to see her boyfriend be first in the water and grabbed a rope and swung in the entrance before plopping in the water herself. David, who had popped his head up out of the water, saw that and held his breath as he dove his whole body back in the water. This time, he saw Anne Marie ride on a platypus, holding it by the tail. David swam to where Anne Marie was going, only to get pushed by the platypus's bill. The second grader and the kindergartener swam up to the surface of the water. Any time you want to be right here Just imagine me And all this will appear You can keep this moment all your life Forever near "Come on, Anne Marie." said David, as they swam out of the water and onto the rocky land in the cave. A dream worth keeping David led Anne Marie to a cauldron-like rock with clear water that changes color. David dipped his fingertips into the water, and it turned navy blue. Anne Marie did the same, but it turned white. When you're feeling lost I'll be your star Using his magic, the 8-year-old boy whirled his hand around the water, forming a bubble, and threw it to Anne Marie. She tried to catch the bubble, but it landed on her head, soaking her completely. "Oops! Sorry." David said, and he ran off, leaving Anne Marie wet and embarrassed. Just reach out and touch me No matter where you are The 6-year-old girl saw that David was flying through a rainbow, changing colors as he pleased. So she joined him. She also changed colors as she flew through the rainbow. In a world where precious things Are disappearing overnight Just keep my star in sight I believe We've found a dream that's worth keeping For more than just a day As they flew out of the rainbow, they realized they were different colors - David was navy blue, and Anne Marie was white. The two looked at each other and giggled before diving into the pool and changing back to their original colors. And even though the winds of change may come sweeping It's still a dream worth keeping Don't let it fade away David wanted to make music with water by hopping/walking on it. Anne Marie hopped/walked next to him, and the water changed color while musical sounds were heard. Maybe you'll be in some distant land Feeling all alone but I'll be close at hand And every time you see a rainbow Paint the sky behind the rain You'll be here again But as they hopped/walked over the water, Anne Marie suddenly splashed! David stopped hopping/walking and saw that. So he dove into the water and swept her up in his arms. But he disappeared and made her splash in the water again. I believe We've found a dream that's worth keeping For more than just a day Anne Marie didn't know where he could have gone. Suddenly, she heard David whistling for her. She turned her head and saw him on the other side of the cave. Then she swam there and caught up with him. The two smiled passionately as they looked through each other's eyes. And even though the winds of change may come sweeping It's still a dream worth keeping So don't let it fade away David lifted Anne Marie up out of the water with his magic, and they held hands. Anne Marie almost slipped, but David caught her by the wrists just in time before she could plop down again. They looked at each other for a long time. Then they kissed each other's lips passionately. Someday, you might be thinking That life has passed you by Spirits might be sinking With hope and sure supply That's the reason why That's the reason WHYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! We've found a dream worth keeping As long as it will stay As the sun was beginning to set, David and Anne Marie swam out of the waterfall cave and into Mermaid Lagoon, where the mermaids were bathing and grooming. Even when you see the darkness come cleaning A dream worth keeping Will never fade away David and Anne Marie stayed in the lagoon, arms wrapped around each other, as they watched the sun go down. "Oh, David, what a lovely night!" Anne Marie said, "I wish it would never end." "Me too, Anne Marie." David said. "This has never been like this at home." Anne Marie added. "Well, I'm glad you like swimming in Neverland." David said. Anne Marie paused for a moment and said, "It's a shame Charlie had to miss out." "Nah!" David said, waving off what she just said, "He just doesn't know Neverland. And he doesn't know what's here, either." Then David and Anne Marie remained in the water as they watched the mermaids continue bathing and grooming. Category:Girlfriend and Boyfriend Relationship